


White

by Harmony



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a stretch of long nights and labored trials, it was almost unexpected when Shin was the first to come to him in the locker rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a request from dame_batsie, who gave me the prompt "white". Takes place after the awards ceremony of Chapter 167. Also posted at [my Livejournal](http://silverharmony.livejournal.com) :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

In some ways, Oujou was just right as a home for them both: a stronghold of pale walls and floors and vast spaces, washed with brilliant light and untainted dreaming and hope. For Haruto it had perhaps been an unsaid farce for a time, an artificial light sourced from plastic idolatry and the too-frequent horrors of escaping screaming fangirls; his place in the vivid white, he knew, had been colored by cheap costumes and hyped commercials and a princelike face that charmed girls. He came with a price tag. But he was naturally a star, they said.  
  
Shin, on the other hand, embodied reality in every aspect: real power and real speed, unspoken immeasurable days of confined self-training and firm muscles and discipline. He was the physicality of flesh, blood and sweat, a true and pure athlete who suited the vast spaces of white from every angle – the genuine ace of Oujou. _A natural star_. And Haruto begrudged him nothing for it; after all, in that endlessly wide white spotlight, Shin deserved his place, untainted by false triumphs or by superficial attention.  
  
So in the midst of a stretch of long nights and labored trials, it was almost unexpected when Shin was the first to come to him in the locker rooms; during the uncountable days of imposed self-discipline, his thoughts and his focused goals had somehow blurred together so that it had seemed to Haruto like every day was spent looking at Shin.  
  
‘Congratulations,’ Shin said.  
  
The Tokyo Fall Tournament Awards. It had been Haruto’s first recognition for his efforts, an unexpected reward to make up for all the sweat and tears and a marked presence of an innocent dream, maybe, that he was becoming real, too. He didn’t expect to be talking about it but found it pleasant that the two of them were even standing together like this, both dressed in the white of Oujou’s training uniforms, surrounded on all sides by wide space and pale walls and soft light. It was as if Haruto too, now, was becoming an embodiment of hope.  
  
‘I’m the one who should be congratulating you,’ the blond answered, his lips curving into a smile. ‘Amazing work as always, Mr. MVP.’  
  
Shin didn’t react to the compliment. Other people would probably see that as coldness, pronounced even more by his naturally stoic personality; but Haruto knew it to be Shin’s unique form of humble modesty. It was one of those things that, on top of everything else, was even more of a reason to admire him.  
  
‘I’ve seen you work very hard,’ Shin added, pulling his school uniform out of his locker. Haruto felt something warm, and some surprise, flowing into him at that. It was almost unbelievable to know that Shin had actually been watching him, too.  
  
‘Barely as hard as you,’ he answered, and it took all of his power not to break out into a grin. ‘Although I don’t know of anyone else who works as hard as you.’  
  
The linebacker casually pulled on his jacket and zipped it up. ‘The one who has shown vast improvement is you,’ he replied simply. ‘I’ve remained more or less steadily where I was for a little while. Although Kobayakawa Sena isn’t one to be underestimated. I, too, will have to work harder to improve.’  
  
The very concept of a sportsman already as monstrously powerful as Shin working to get even better than he already was was mind-boggling to him. But it only served to show Haruto that he was just as human; and in a way, that irony made him even more remarkable.  
  
Shin swung his locker door shut and started walking off. ‘Keep it up, Sakuraba.’  
  
Even Shin’s retreating back, clothed in the white of their school uniform, gave off that stunning presence that came with being the true ace. Haruto could see the outline of his sturdy shoulders through the uniform, could imagine the muscles shifting beneath the fabric; he almost resembled a saint, walking through the wash of sunlight from the tall windows. The blond shook his head and chuckled. It was within these walls that they had grown to be where they were now. For varying – or maybe similar – reasons, they both truly belonged here.  
  
‘You too,’ he smiled. ‘Shin.’


End file.
